Desliz
by RociFri
Summary: Sasuke e Ino llevan vidas diferentes. Después de la Guerra se volverían a encontrar. No le harían daño a nadie si hacían el amor otra vez. ¿O sí?
1. chapter 1

**Naruto y sus personajes no son míos.**

 **Dedicado:** con todo mi cariño para Josefina.

 **Desliz**

 _Parte I_

—Sasuke…

Cinco años. Cinco años transcurrieron desde entonces. La Gran Guerra Ninja terminó y con ello la paz y la tranquilidad regresaron a la aldea.

Sin embargo, todavía perduraban sentimientos.

—Ino…

Cada uno había hecho su vida de alguna manera. Se casaron. Tuvieron hijos. Ellos lo sabían.

—¡Vaya! Me sorprende encontrar a un padre de familia ejemplar, en un sitio de mala fe como éste —exclamó contoneando un pequeño vaso de cristal con soju.

El muchacho frunció el ceño. Sin esperar permiso, se sentó junto a ella en la barra. Y con desdén pidió un trago similar al suyo.

—Me sorprende que una madre de familia ejemplar, se encuentre en un sitio de mala fe como éste —repitió con sequedad.

Ino rió, y ninguno se atrevió a seguir charlando.

Quedaba claro que Uchiha nunca fue un hombre de palabras, y la platinada tampoco incitó la plática. Después de todo, ellos ni siquiera eran amigos. No estaban juntos.

Sí, hace cinco años lo estuvieron. Mas nadie sabía de la complicada relación que mantuvieron cerca de un año. No fue nunca un secreto, pero tampoco ellos alardeaban al respecto.

Únicamente vivía el recuerdo de esos encuentros pasionales en medio del bosque, quedaban las memorias de los besos de lujuria y las caricias desenfrenadas.

Todo como remembranza de lo que compartieron al finalizar la guerra.

Imposible de borrar que los dos perdieron la virginidad en los desolados territorios Uchiha, para después entregarse por segunda vez en el almacén de la floristería Yamanaka. Prácticamente tenían sexo en cualquier lugar: antes los árboles, en la oficina de la Hokage, en casa de Naruto, cuando coincidían en misiones y se hospedaban en el mismo cuarto. A ellos les excitaba la adrenalina de que alguien pudiera descubrirlos.

No obstante, eso ya era pasado. Una aventura que concluyó cuando Sasuke se juntó con Sakura, e Ino se casó con Sai.

Ellos eran conscientes que sus encuentros no volverían a repetirse después de que Sarada e Inojin nacieran. Y desde entonces, no se habían vuelto a ver la cara. No hasta ese momento.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke —pronunció de forma empalagosa, ocasionando que el aludido gruñera. Ella sonrió coqueta, luego se puso de pie, tambaleante—. Regresa pronto a casa. Sakura debe estar esperándote.

El azabache refunfuñó con fuerza, advirtiendo malicia en el tono de voz de la rubia. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

—Trata bien a esa copia barata que tienes por marido —ironizó y bebió de su trago. Ino lo observó con violencia y Sasuke se aseguró de remarcar con énfasis—. Porque eso es, un remplazo mío.

La mujer enfureció, denotando la cólera en sus mejillas.

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras —se cruzó de brazos, resaltando sus pechos y Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarlos de reojo—. Al menos Sai es mucho más "grande".

Sasuke la fulminó con sus ojos onix, claramente ofendido. Tensó las arrugas en la nariz con furia.

Antes de que ella pudiera marcharse, la detuvo con fuerza, sosteniendo su antebrazo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

La chica intentó zafarse, sin éxito.

—¡Suéltame!

—Responde.

—No seas idiota. Me lastimas —forcejeó.

—Dime —demandó, clavando sus dedos en la piel enrojecida.

—La gente está comenzando a vernos.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. La gente ya había colmado su paciencia desde hace mucho.

—¿Acaso él es mucho mejor amante que yo?

Ino abrió sus ojos sorprendida, para luego desviar su rostro.

—Ya suéltame —pidió en un susurro.

—Sakura es mucho mejor que tú.

Declaró sin darse cuenta. Ino siempre conseguía sacarlo de sus cabales, ocasionando que dijera algo que no era cierto. Por eso fue que lo suyo no funcionó.

—¡Estúpido! —gritó con rabia, mas se contuvo de soltar más groserías al reparar en las miradas de los demás. Suspiró y continuó luchando para soltarse.

Sasuke, completamente hastiado, la jaló del brazo para caminar con ella fuera del lugar. Se apartaron mientras brincaban por los tejados, con las cejas fruncidas y con Ino maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos.

Llegaron a un sitio cubierto por gruesos árboles, donde por fin la liberó y masajeó las sienes.

Uchiha estaba un poco ebrio y dedujo que Ino igual.

La contempló bajo la tenue luz de la Luna, y supo que ya no podía contenerse.

Aprisionó su barbilla y la besó desesperado.

Ella correspondió ante la necesidad te volver a sentirlo. Fundieron sus labios en movimientos apasionados y sintieron una corriente eléctrica brincar en sus estómagos.

Se deseaban tanto y por tanto tiempo, que se perdieron en la sensación de calor que emanaban sus cuerpos.

En un arrebato, Sasuke exploró dentro de la boca de Ino, ésta jadeó cuando él mordió su labio inferior, casi arrancándolo.

—Vayamos a mi apartamento.

Buscó de nuevo sus labios y los devoró. Enseguida metió su mano en la falda de ella, y acarició el muslo hasta llegar a los redondeados glúteos.

Ino gimió.

Ambos reconocían que su relación nunca florecería. Los dos eran los líderes de sus clanes, razón por la cual no podían mezclarse en uno solo.

Por eso, ninguno reclamó cuando se casaron con otras personas. Sentían odio, envidia, y por su puesto, celos.

Un desliz no afectaría a nadie.

Ino asintió y acompañó a Sasuke. No le harían daño a nadie si hacían el amor. ¿O sí?

 **Continuará**

 **NA:**

Sólo serán dos partes en total, así que pronto publicaré la siguiente.

Muchas gracias por leer! Si notan alguna palabra extraña, es porque estoy desde mi celular, y el autocorrector siempre cambia lo que estás diciembre.

Como ya mencioné. Está dedicado con mucho cariño para mi querida Josefina. Nunca creí encontrar una amistad tan sincera en fanfiction como la tuya, y eso me hace muy feliz.

Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto y sus personajes no son míos.**

 **Dedicado:** con todo mi cariño para Josefina.

 **Desliz**

 _Parte 2_

 **S** e removió somnolienta en la cama. Estiró las piernas y los dedos de los pies, inclusive bostezó sonoramente. Abrió primero un ojo, después frotó ambos y se animó a despertar de a poco, parpadeando repetidas veces.

Como pudo se sentó en la cama. Por alguna razón le dolía todo el cuerpo. Y entonces la sábana blanca resbaló hasta su cintura, y entonces, sólo entonces, se percató que estaba completamente desnuda.

Y se alarmó. Esa habitación no era la suya.

Giró los ojos para encontrar a su esposo a su lado, pero sintió como un balde de agua fría cuando descubrió aquella melena oscura sobre la almohada. No era Sai. No. Mierda.

Sasuke. Maldita sea.

De pronto le molestó la cabeza y tuvo que sostenerla, porque los recuerdos de la noche le llegaron a doler. ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿qué demonios había hecho?

Y lo que temió comenzó a hacerse realidad en menos de un segundo.

El hombre junto a ella se despertó lentamente. Los rayos de sol le daban directo a la cara, e Ino quiso correr para cerrar las cortinas, pero ya era demasiado tarde. No podía huir.

Él la miró, con ese par de pupilas de un negro profundo. Examinándola con severidad. Ino tragó saliva, pensando si él estaría igual de sorprendido que ella, mas fue imposible tratar de advertirlo; por eso lo suyo nunca funcionó.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. De todas formas, qué se suponía que tenía que decir: _buenos días, dormiste bien, ¿eh? Ah. Ayer nos acostamos y tuvimos sexo salvaje._

Claramente, era mejor guardar silencio.

Luego, Sasuke se acostó de frente, con la maldita sábana blanca cubriendo su maldita cintura, y su maldito pectoral y su maldito perfecto abdomen quedaban a la vista. Ella lo contempló levemente de reojo y chasqueó la lengua.

Volvió a taparse, aunque sabía que era innecesario. Él ya la conocía muy bien, cada línea de su cuerpo tenía una huella suya.

Y lo segundo que temió, ocurrió de pronto. Su celular sonó estrepitosamente, y ella lo buscó por todos lados, y la canción de llamada sonaba y sonaba. Sasuke frunció el ceño, molesto.

Ino halló el teléfono en la mesita de junto. La sangre se le heló al leer el nombre en el identificador, pero luchó por no parecer preocupada. Carraspeó la garganta y acomodó un poco el cabello desordenado, como si quien la llamara fuera a verla desde la otra línea.

—Sai, cariño.

Sasuke gruñó al escucharla. Pero a Ino le dio igual.

—¿Ah? Inojin está bien, cielo. Se quedó en casa de Shikamaru. ¿Por qué? Bueno, quedé de dormir en casa de una amiga. ¿Qué amiga? Con Tenten, te había contado.

Sasuke la miró, con una expresión que lograba ponerla nerviosa. Podría jurar que Sasuke se estaba burlando de ella y de sus excusas.

—Sí, cielo. ¿Cómo va tu misión? Estupendo. Estupendo.

Sasuke tensó todos los músculos de su cara. Con las cejas juntas, se acercó a ella, y ésta se paralizó.

—Ah… sí, cariño. Esta noche festejaremos…

Ino observaba a Sasuke, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sasuke se acomodó muy cerca, tanto que hizo que a ella se le erizara la piel. Luego, Uchiha la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacia él, poniéndola de espaldas. Ino dio un respingo, que esperó por todos los cielos que Sai no la hubiese escuchado, e intentó zafarse, pero Sasuke la acorraló, juntando sus caderas a la parte trasera de ella.

Ino se sobresaltó mucho al sentir el miembro, ya erecto de Sasuke, palpitar entre sus piernas.

—Sí, Sai… cuando regreses llevaremos a Inojin a ese parque que viste…

Contempló rápido a Sasuke por sobre su hombro, como si estuviera regañándolo con la mirada, como diciéndole: _¿qué carajo haces?_

Sin embargo, Uchiha continuó embistiendo su falo por fuera, y ella tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gemir. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, llevando sus manos para acariciar los montículos rozados de sus pechos. Los apretó, y ella casi grita.

—Sí… Te veo al rato. Cu-cuídate. Te amo.

Sasuke bufó. Le arrebató el celular y colgó, poniéndose encima de ella, mientras que la rubia lo encaraba de mala gana.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

Él no contestó. Le besó el cuello, con pasión. Ino jadeó.

—¡Qué haces!

—No hables —masculló.

—No. Sasuke. Está mal.

—Shhh.

Lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, y los genitales de ambos hicieron contacto de manera fugaz.

—Está mal…

—¿Está mal que quiera hacerte mía? —preguntó con tono serio.

Sasuke se apoderó con más potencia de los senos de Ino. En un movimiento se inclinó hacia ella, buscando la flor de su entrada. Ino cerró los ojos ante la sensación de calor, le gustaba el tacto de Sasuke, siempre la hacía enloquecer.

—Fue un desliz —se quejó ella, pero al momento se aferró a la nuca de él.

—Sí.

Besó sus labios con lujuria, de forma desenfrenada.

Nunca podrían estar juntos. Ahora se debían a otras personas, a sus hijos, a su familia. Y, sin embargo, una fuerte emoción entre los dos persistía con fuerza, clavándose en sus corazones y en sus pensamientos, tan al fondo que era imposible desprenderse de ese sentimiento a lo que ambos se negaban llamar amor.

Un desliz fue todo lo que sucedió entre ellos. Al cruzar Ino la puerta, había cerrado también cualquier mínima relación con Sasuke, porque la culpa era tan grande que no podría volver a traicionar a Sai.

Sólo un desliz. Eso fue únicamente.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **NA:**

Gracias eternas por leer. Maiga, si lees esto, espero que te encuentres muy bien :D Te quiero, lo sabes.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
